Public, private and commercial use of light bulbs (outside of halogen light bulbs and special purpose light bulbs) consists mostly of “standard” light bulbs, all with common features and construction, using one of three standard bases:                1. The Edison base.        2. The intermediate base.        3. The “candelabra” base.Such light bulbs consist of three major elements:            1. A glass bulb of some shape, gas-filled and containing a filament to produce light when electricity is applied.    2. A “base” (in one of the three forms listed above) which is a conductive metal cylinder lining the outside circumference of the base, with screw-like threads. This threaded cylinder is typically made of aluminum or brass.    3. In the center of the light bulb base there is a small circular and cone-shaped or rounded contact point. This conductive point provides an electrical path through the filament to the threaded base.
A light bulb socket is designed to accommodate a light bulb, and also consists of three major elements:    1. An outside framework, typically cylindrical in form, and made of plastic or other non-conductive material.    2. A conductive metal cylinder lining the inside circumference of the outside framework, with screw-like threads matching those of the size light bulb which is to be inserted therein. Herein, this will be referred to as the “socket base”. This conductive cylinder has an electrical path terminating in one wire of the pair feeding the light fixture. This cylinder is typically made of copper, aluminum or brass, which are subject to corrosion.    3. At the very base and in the center of the light bulb socket there is a small circular and cone-shaped or rounded contact point, which will be referred to herein as the “socket pin”. This conductive point has an electrical path terminating in the other wire of the pair feeding the light fixture.
All light bulb sockets are degraded over time by environmental conditions; particularly those exposed directly to uncontrolled environments such as outside light fixtures. Industrial environments in particular may have above average corrosive properties.
The socket base element of the socket is subject to corrosion from oxidation, age, use and the environment. Oxidation on the contact surfaces can cause resistance which causes heat, which causes further oxidation, arcing and heat; and the cycle can repeat leading to detrimental operation of the socket. The small resistance can cause a voltage drop which causes a dimming of the light output. Replacement with new bulbs will not improve the light output significantly because the resistance caused by oxidation is still there.
The socket pin element of the socket is subject to those same factors, plus a “spot welding” effect which may result from a bulb not being fully seated and in complete contact. This can happen from improper initial insertion or from vibration over time. Such a condition is typically noticeable visually by a low-frequency variation in light output from the bulb, and it may even emit a slightly audible noise. There is a sparking effect, leading to heat buildup on the socket pin element and pits in that element, and perhaps a blackened or corroded status.
Either or both problems may eventually progress to a state where the operation of a bulb becomes intermittent or ceases. When this condition is present, it requires total replacement of the light bulb socket, including rewiring to the new socket, or extremely resourceful attempts to clean the metal components of the old socket, typically without great success.
The object of this invention is to provide a burnishing tool for cleaning the electrical contacting surfaces of a light bulb socket.